Big ol' bucket of Drabbles?
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Yep, it's about time that I dumped another bucket of random stories on my fellow readers, so here we go. Hope you enjoy them and also a surprise appearance from The Doctor, but I didn't really feel it was important enough to qualify as a crossover. Rated M because Sam has a dirty mouth in one of the stories. Almost all WIP's.


**I wrote this about 20 minutes ago (The first story) , thinking it probably wouldn't make a good stand alone piece. Or at least just one story, with nothing else.**

**SOOO I wrote a few more, they are after this one, and I hope you enjoy. **

Sam was in Stanford when he was attacked by his girlfriend, Jessica Moore.

Sam was a bit rusty as a hunter and hadn't really expected Jess to attack him- much less try and shove her blood down his throat.

You see, apparently, Jessica was a vampire in search for a mate.

She had chosen Sam.

Sam hadn't even known vampires existed at the time- much less that he was turning into one as he struggled to break free of her grip.

He was knocked out, and he woke up it was with a new pair of fangs.

In a motel room, tied to the ceiling.

Alone.

Sam was… a bit… startled and one of the first instincts in a vampire when they are afraid is to run- and with some strength he hadn't known he had, he broke out of the chains and out of the motel room.

Sam ran, as fast as he could- anywhere and everywhere, fear filling his veins.

His head was pounding- and everything was too bright even though it was night.

Sam ran until he was too tired to do anything but just lay there- and he stopped on the side of some road in the middle of nowhere.

Sam was just lying there when bright, bright headlights filled his vision.

He didn't even move as the car seemed to spot him and pull over.

All Sam heard was the sound of a door slamming, footsteps, and a voice asking him if he was okay.

Or at least that's what he heard- he was a bit too busy to focus on the words as that heartbeat filled his ears- loud and clear.

Sam acted on instinct.

Because it was all he had left to rely on.

As his teeth sunk into the person's neck he could've swore he heard a scream but Sam couldn't really be sure.

That's when he heard his name- spoken in the passenger side of the car as the person hurried to get out of the car.

Sam honestly wasn't paying attention until he heard the person speak once more- telling him to stop.

Sam pulled back, wondering who this could possibly be, letting the person who he had been feeding off of collapse to the ground.

Sam greeted his brother with a smile and their father's blood on his lips.

* * *

**..This kind of explains itself, but holy crap I really really want to finish it. Hurt Gabe is almost better than Slut Gabe.**

Gabriel teleports to Sam after the fight, he lived but had to tear his grace out in order for him to survive.

He's human now and dying.

"You won?" Sam asked, surprised and his eyes wide, Gabriel seemed to be hunched over.

"Not exactly..." Gabriel lets out a pained laugh and pulls his hand that is pushing against his stomach to revel his hand that is covered in blood.

"Gabriel!" Sam runs over to Gabriel and grabs him as he collapses in his arms.

* * *

**Nothing really important, just a little thing I guess?**

Flawed

Imperfect

Murderous

Sinful

Terrible

Wonderful

Good

Bad

Selfish

….

Human

* * *

**Only a few sentences, more like 3. I started writing it and I found it but holy crap I cannot remember what it was going to be about. Damn it, self!**

Sam was gone.

He left.

Defied their father's orders and just walked off, he would've went himself... But people where dying with nobody to save them, he couldn't just give up on the hunt- give up on them and let them die.

* * *

**I found this in a pile of scraps. **

"It's going to be okay, Cas."

Gabriel told his little brother Castiel that every single night, knowing that it was never going to be true.

Gabriel had to lie and smile every single day, try to crack jokes and just _handle _Michael and Lucifer fighting every day.

Lucifer and Michael were neck and neck at each other at all hours of the day, fighting over something so small and little, terrifying the smaller angels, so it was Gabriel's job to protect and heal them when Lucifer went too far every one and awhile.

Castiel was the hardest to deal with, all the others believed Gabriel's lies without question but Cas was different, Cas trusted Gabriel, sure, but he had many questions about _why _they were fighting, and when they were going to finally stop.

Gabriel tried his best to answer these types of questions, but it was impossible to find a real answer because to tell you the truth, Gabriel didn't really know.

* * *

**I wrote this with an image of Gabriel having a house in heaven with Lucifer. Isn't that just a cute little picture in your mind?**

When Lucifer had shown up to his door, a clearly forced smile on his face- Gabriel had been worried.

What was wrong with his Morningstar?

Gabriel had answered the door- gave him a questioning look and asked him the million dollar question.

'What's wrong?'

Followed by

'Are you okay?'

Lucifer had reassured him, walked past the threshold and into his home* in the little corner of heaven nobody ever thought to visit.

Lucifer had told him he needed to talk.

Gabriel had gestured toward the couch- and then they sat, Gabriel on the edge of his seat as he waited for what he could only imagine to be bad news.

'I have to go away for a while.'

Lucifer had said, his words gentle.

Gabriel had known what that meant- he might've have been young, but he wasn't stupid.

'Is it because of Michael? Is it because you fight all the time now?'

Gabriel had whispered, barley audioable to himself.

'Yes.'

Lucifer had admitted, voice soft.

'Will you come back?'

Gabriel had been looking into his eyes by this point- his voice had been almost pleading.

*It was just a little simple house, light wood for the flooring and windows covering everywhere the eye could see, giving a beautiful view of heaven surrounding it. The house only had 2 rooms, one bedroom that had just a plain, comfortable and admittedly huge bed in the middle as the center piece and a living room with a huge sofa that could be converted into a bed, if one wished. Angels had no use for any other rooms- never needing to eat or use the restroom. Angel's didn't even really need a house, or a bed really but Gabriel liked it- it was comforting. Lucifer had even helped him build it in the early days- back when it was only the archangels. He had asked Michael and Raphael but apparently they had been too busy for 'Gabriel's games'.

* * *

**Just a sentence that I can imagine Dean saying because I'm pretty sure he hates himself more than anyone else on the show. Poor Deanie deserves a hug.**

"Being forgotten gets a whole lot easier when you're used to being ignored." - ….

* * *

**Uh... It was gonna turn out to be a very Dean-ish story that I completely forgot about. Might finish it if I can come up with something?**

Dean couldn't tell you how he had got here.

Dean had been trying to research a banshee on Sam's computer, normally Sam would be doing this type of crap, but he was a bit busy 'reveling some stress' with a girl he met at the bar after a few drinks. (It took some convincing that it isn't very healthy and some other crap about how he has been very efficient hunter lately, blah blah blah, you get the point. Back to the story.)

So, then Cas just decided to pop in, Dean had actually given up research a while ago and was just a few minutes away to looking up porn.

* * *

**Okay I know it doesn't explain it, but I can just totally imagine a fan going to the crossroads to meet Crowley and then sell their soul to switch places with Gen or Danneel. (Jensen and Jared's wives.) Or Vicki, Misha's wife.**

Taylor's heart continued to race as she buried the box holding all the (Supposed) ingredients needed to summon a demon.

Taylor finished burying the box and took a step back; looking all around her to try to find the demon she knew would show.

"Hello darling." Came not a moment too soon.

"CROWLEY!" Taylor yelled excitedly, turning around to the sound and smiling widely as she was put face to face with her favorite character from Supernatural.

"It appears I have a fan. What can I do you for this evening?"

* * *

**I started this on April Fools day, and I didn't have enough time to finish this at the time in order to get it OUT on April Fools Day. Maybe I'll actually finish it? I really do like the idea of Island sex...**

Sam was not expecting Gabriel to go this far.

He had woken up in the middle of a fucking ocean- the only thing keeping him from falling in the water was his bed- somehow buoyant enough to keep him up.

Since when did motel beds double as rafts?

…

"Gabriel! I know this was you!" Sam yelled at no one in particular "Happy fucking April fool's day- now get me off this thing!"

Sam was furious- Gabriel may have acted as a Trickster at one point- but did his boyfriend really have to take this stupid holiday (Could you even call it that?) this far?

"Damn it, Gabriel I'm serious!" Sam yelled once more, his arms trying to animate the words and causing him to almost fall off into the water.

"Shit!" Sam whispered as he tried to right himself, the bed wobbling under his body.

Finally, after a few more seconds of Sam being uncertain if he was going to go toppling in the water (Man he really hoped there were no sharks), Sam was stable again.

"I'm gonna get a fucking sun burn…" He mumbled under his breath.

Sam really wished that he had worn something other than the skimpy boxers he had chosen last night.

He would've dressed for the occasion, if he had known.

He would've worn long pajamas to protect his skin from the harsh sun.

And sunscreen, he would've had sunscreen.

An umbrella too.

Sam sat on the bed, mumbling to himself for almost 20 minutes, just waiting for something to happen when he spotted it.

An island in the distance, Sam was just able to make it out.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief- he wouldn't be left drifting for hours in the ocean.

Sam fought with himself mentally for a few minutes before he decided that maybe it was worth it to jump and try to make it to the island by swimming.

Sam was almost positive this was one of Gabriel's tricks- he wouldn't let him die would he?

Sam decided that no, he would not let him die and jumped in, and began a swim to the island.

Sam was about 5 minutes into swimming to the island when he realized- maybe this wasn't the best plan.

He may be in good shape physically, but holy shit that island was far away, and his muscles started to burn dully as a reminder that this was going to be awhile before he could rest.

Unless he wanted to drown.

Which he most certainly did not.

Sam was another 20 minutes into it when he felt that as if his body was on fire.

His muscles burned so badly- it was almost unbearable to swim just another second.

He was just about to call it quits when he heard a voice, out of nowhere.

"You really are unpredictable, you know that Winchester?"

* * *

**Started with me imagining Gabriel tracing Sam's scars with his fingers, mapping out the patterns.**

"You know, I could remove these." Gabriel had said after no night in particular, Gabriel's hand was tracing a few scars on Sam's bare chest.

"I know." Sam stated and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's head to pull him closer, Gabriel was halfway across the bed and he didn't like it.

Gabriel complied and moved so his head was resting on Sam's shoulder, his finger's moving to some of the lower scars on his naked body.

"Do you want me to?" Gabriel asked, looking up at the hunter.

"No. I like them." Sam dismissed and sighed contently, snuggling closer into his Archangel.

Gabriel's eyes filled with confusion, he didn't understand what Sam meant, how could someone _like _scars?

* * *

**Well... I don't really know where this idea came from? I was mostly just thinking, WHAT IF GABRIEL TURNED OUT TO REALLY BE LOKI INSTEAD OF GABRIEL!?**

Lucifer felt a force try to push him back, it wasn't strong enough to actually throw him back, but he decided to let it throw him back.

He always was one was playing with his prey.

Make it seem like they had a chance, then show him what he really could do.

Lucifer fell backwards, through the door and into the wall outside.

Of course, he wasn't going to show too much weakness, the fall didn't really hurt him at all so he saw no reason to stay down.

As he was standing back up he heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Luci...I'm home."

Reminded him of someone, but it couldn't be him.

Gabriel wasn't stupid enough to come and try to fight against him, was he?

Once he got a good look of the person trying to kill him, he knew it wasn't his brother.

It wasn't even a really archangel's blade, let alone an _angel's_ blade.

Who was this person impersonating his brother?

Lucifer walked back into the room and played along with the impersonator's little plan, only waiting until they were alone in the room.

"You're not my brother. Who are you?" Lucifer asked, dropping the act, venom leaking into his voice.

"Loki..." Lucifer realized, it was the only solution, no other god would be arrogant or powerful enough to try and trick a really Archangel.

Loki dropped the fake archangel's blade, it turned back to its true form as a can of some soda, Lucifer didn't really care enough to look.

"I have to admit, you are by far the stupidest pagan I've ever met."

* * *

**This was an idea that came to me while searching through DeviantArt. It was supposed to be Metatron before we actually knew that he existed, and I thought he was an archangel.**

**Also- SuperWho!**

Vessels don't have to be human.

Most are, yes, but that's only because angel's main focus are humans and… well the humans would be a bit alarmed if he came wearing a Slitheen or another type of alien.

That is why he chose Time lord's…

Or did at least, before they all but disappeared from the face of the universe.

He always liked the vast room in their mind for him to occupy… once they were gone of course.

Sure, their presence lasted a bit longer than human's weak minds would but, hey… what can you do about that?

Not to mention he doesn't just get _one _body, no.

Time lord's regenerate, giving him a few different bodies to choose from.

So if he grows tired of one- instead of having to go through the hassle of finding another person to say yes, he can just burn through one of the regerations.

Of course it only works a few times, but still… It's quite convenient.

…

Something that's not convenient though is that the world is ending and he has no vessel to witness it from.

He could've chosen a boring human but instead, he decided to look for the last remaining Time lord.

It took him only a few minutes to find the being- a bit harder than he imagined.

A few minutes of looking to an archangel is quite a long time.

Most times they could find something before they even knew they wanted it.

So a few minutes surprised him.

Still though, he found the lone Time Lord in his… ship.

…Talking to himself.

…

…

Chuck had been drinking his sorrows away at home when it hit him.

A new vision, shooting its way into his brain.

"Damn it…" Chuck muttered as he felt as the almost movie like sequence overtake him.

…

"Who are you and how did you get into my Tardis?" One man had said, he had been… leaning on a- what the hell is… that?

* * *

**This was from a Spnkink_meme prompt about Michael going into all the angels dreams and finding they all dreamed of Dean. Yeah I didn't finish it I'm so sorry.**

Michael felt left out.

All the other angels took to sleeping during the long nights in heaven, though he couldn't figure out quite why.

He didn't understand the allure to it- why would he waste hours just… lying there when he could be doing other things, like… well he couldn't really think of any right now, but that just isn't important.

Why would his siblings subject themselves to such human activities?

…It made him curious to find out why, so one night he decided that he would figure out.

And figure out he did.

The first dream he entered was that of one of his youngest siblings, Castiel.

…

* * *

**I wrote this for a thing. I was asked to write about a mythical creature, and I chose The Archangel Gabriel. I found a way to mention Supernatural, big surprise there. Just for the record, when you come across the word 'Massasger' it was meant to be messenger. I didn't correct it for the fact it made me laugh hysterically. **

The Archangel Gabriel

The Archangel Gabriel is probably most well-known for his involvement in the Birth of Jesus Christ. For those who don't know, the Archangel Gabriel was told by God to inform the Virgin Mary about her pregnancy. He approached Mary with a bouquet of lilies and told her that she was 'with child'. Most people are only known in one religion, and the others will consider it to be just a myth, but here's a shocker- Gabriel is known in slew of religions, such as Judaism, Islamic, and Christianity. Gabriel is known as God's massager throughout these religions. He has given messages to Muhammad (Islam), Daniel (Judaism), and Zacharias (Christianity). Gabriel is also known in pop culture- he even has a movie named after him. One of my personal favorites he has been portrayed in would have to be _Supernatural _where he played a candy-addicted archangel who just wants to stop the apocalypse. Gabriel is a widely known character who will forever be known for his messages to humanity. Just look for him during Christmas, odds are he will be portrayed in a Christmas play somewhere about the Virgin Mary.

* * *

**Like any of them?**

**Most of these were written for fun, so please don't judge to harshly? **

**:D?**

**That is all.**

**See you later, reader.**


End file.
